gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Liquidize the Assets
Liquidize the Assets is the final mission given to Niko by Jon Gravelli in Grand Theft Auto IV Overview Jon Gravelli is not too fond of the Russians, and he asks Niko to destroy their loot at the compound in Alderney City. Niko heads over to the compound and destroys the cocaine vans. Once they are all destroyed, the Russian Mafia will yell that Niko has cost them a lot of money. Niko escapes the compound and receives a happy call from Gravelli saying that Niko has done well. Walkthrough Drive over and see Jon Gravelli. He and the U.L. Paper contact found out that some Russians and some Ancelottis have struck a business deal. They're selling drugs. Drive over to the compound in Alderney. It might be a good idea to buy an RPG with a few missiles from the back-alley gun shop around the corner of the compound. Hop over the big fence and watch the cutscene as Niko mounts himself over the fence. Skip it if you like, then gain cover behind the cube-like pillar on the right. Using the element of surprise and a shotgun, get rid of the first few guards and a whole wave of them will come. There is a building in front of you at this point; gain cover and gun the guards down. Remember that the guards are first priority, then you can do something with the vans. Start using frags and explosives to destroy the vans. Once all but one hidden van are destroyed, a barely surviving Russian will enter the remaining coke van and attempt to escape with the stuff. Remaining in cover, rocket or gun down the van as the Russian drives it down the small hill and over the fence. There is a possibility of you accidentally killing the last russian before he gets to the van. An ecstatic Jon Gravelli will call you once you hop back over the fence and tell you two things: Niko's target is entering the country and that Jon and Niko are building a very fruitful friendship. There is a more complicated walkthrough for completing this mission, although it allows you to gain the element of surprise and get a very good vantage/sniping position: Climb over the uneven wooden fence to the right of the compound entrance, there's a blue skip you can climb up to get on top of the shack below the air ducts. Climb onto the air ducts and then onto the roof. Run over to the other end and then climb the ladder. There's a guy here armed with a Carbine Rifle, so quickly dispose of him. There's another rifle next to him. From here, you can see a majority of the enemies, so use the Carbine Rifle to snipe the enemies in the yard and on the roofs. Just watch your back for any lone soldiers coming from the stairwell. After disposing of the soldiers, get back to ground level via the staircase and then destroy the vans. This method can also be accessed by getting an Ambulance and then parking it near the wall shown at the end of the little video. If you don't know where it is, facing the fence that is in front of the complex, turn right and then take a left. Its a wall with some white lining. Climb on top of the Ambulance and then on the wall to get to the ducts. Trivia *Blowing up vans can be done with standard weapons, like rifles and SMGs, but heavier ordnance makes the job easier. If you don't have a rocket launcher yet, get one and load up on ammo. Stock up to your full limit of grenades too. Put on some Body Armor, as well. *To complete "Liquidize the Assets," only the five drug-filled vans marked on radar must be destroyed. However, preventing an enemy escape with a van is easier if you patiently pick off most (if not all) of the potential drivers in the yard before targeting the vehicles. de:Liquidize the Assets es:Liquidize the Assets pl:Liquidize the Assets Category:Missions in GTA IV